finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auron/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Auron appears as a recruitable character and is of the Visitor race with Guard as his main job. FFTS Auron Icon.png|Auron's icon. FFTS_Auron_Sprite.png|Auron's sprite. Final Fantasy Legends II Auron appears as a fire-elemental summon and a character costume for players to obtain. Auron can be obtained as a summon through the game's summon drawing shop. His Phantom Stone artwork reuses his promotional artwork from ''Final Fantasy X. FFLII Auron.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLII Auron Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7). FFLII Auron Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 8). FFLII Auron Costume.png|Costume. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Auron can be purchased through the online store as a playable character in the iOS release. His appearance is based on his ''Kingdom Hearts II attire. ;Stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Auron returns as an unlockable character, and is one of the few to have a second variation. The first is based of his ''Final Fantasy X attire, and is unlocked by collecting Turquoise Crystal Shards. The second is based on his Kingdom Hearts II attire, and is downloadable. Both variations are Offense and Defense oriented. ;Auron ;Stats ;Abilities ;Auron #2 ;Stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Auron appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Djinn Blade. PFF Auron Illust.png|Auron's illustration. PFF Auron.png|Auron's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Auron is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his default ''Final Fantasy X outfit. His EX abilities are Banishing Blade, Shooting Star, Dragon Fang and Tornado. ;Ability Cards FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SR.png|Dragon Fang (SR). FFAB Mental Break - Auron SR.png|Mental Break (SR). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron SR.png|Shooting Star (SR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SR+.png|Dragon Fang (SR+). FFAB Mental Break - Auron SR+.png|Mental Break (SR+). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron SR+.png|Shooting Star (SR+). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron SSR.png|Banishing Blade (SSR). FFAB Delay Attack - Auron SSR.png|Delay Attack (SSR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SSR.png|Dragon Fang (SSR). FFAB Mental Break - Auron SSR.png|Mental Break (SSR). FFAB Power Break - Auron SSR.png|Power Break (SSR). FFAB Tornado - Auron SSR.png|Tornado (SSR). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron SSR+.png|Banishing Blade (SSR+). FFAB Delay Attack - Auron SSR+.png|Delay Attack (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron SSR+.png|Dragon Fang (SSR+). FFAB Mental Break - Auron SSR+.png|Mental Break (SSR+). FFAB Power Break - Auron SSR+.png|Power Break (SSR+). FFAB Tornado - Auron SSR+.png|Tornado (SSR+). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron UR.png|Shooting Star (UR). FFAB Tornado - Auron UR.png|Tornado (UR). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron UUR.png|Shooting Star (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SR.png|Banishing Blade (SR). FFAB Power Break - Auron Legend SR.png|Power Break (SR). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SR+.png|Banishing Blade (SR+). FFAB Power Break - Auron Legend SR+.png|Power Break (SR+). FFAB Armor Break - Auron Legend SSR.png|Armor Break (SSR). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SSR.png|Banishing Blade (SSR). FFAB Delay Attack - Auron Legend SSR.png|Delay Attack (SSR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend SSR.png|Dragon Fang (SSR). FFAB Magic Break - Auron Legend SSR.png|Magic Break (SSR). FFAB Mental Break - Auron Legend SSR.png|Mental Break (SSR). FFAB Power Break - Auron Legend SSR.png|Power Break (SSR). FFAB Power Break - Auron Legend SSR 2.png|Power Break (SSR). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron Legend SSR.png|Shooting Star (SSR). FFAB Tornado - Auron Legend SSR.png|Tornado (SSR). FFAB Armor Break - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Armor Break (SSR+). FFAB Banishing Blade - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Banishing Blade (SSR+). FFAB Delay Attack - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Delay Attack (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Fang (SSR+). FFAB Magic Break - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Magic Break (SSR+). FFAB Mental Break - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Mental Break (SSR+). FFAB Power Break - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Power Break (SSR+). FFAB Power Break - Auron Legend SSR+ 2.png|Power Break (SSR+). FFAB Shooting Star - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Shooting Star (SSR+). FFAB Tornado - Auron Legend SSR+.png|Tornado (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend UR.png|Dragon Fang (UR). FFAB Tornado - Auron Legend UR.png|Tornado (UR). FFAB Blizzaga - Auron (Assist Lulu) Legend UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Auron Legend UR+.png|Dragon Fang (UR+). FFAB Thundaga - Auron (Assist Yuna) Legend UR+.png|Thundaga (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Auron has a single card with SR+ rank. Its ID is 40004 and has cost of 26. His Atk is 3360, while his Def is 2150. He has 20% chance to activate Power Break which will lower enemy's Atk by 10%. FF10 Auron SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF10 Auron SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF10 Auron SR F Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Auron is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Dragon Fang attack during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Auron appears as an optional player character and could first be recruited during the Challenge Event Ultimate Guardian as the First Time Reward for completing the the event's Gagazet stage on Classic difficulty. He has also appeared in Defying Fate and Window on the Past. ;Assessment Auron is a Guardian, whose combat role is Physical Attack. Auron is weighted as a warrior, possessing above-average HP, Attack, and Defense growth as other stats advance very slowly or not at all. His lack of Speed will place him lower in turn order than many other units, but making use of his raw power should offset this apparent weakness. ;Stats ;Abilities Auron can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Samurai abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Threaten, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage equal to 140% damage potency of a conventional attack and inflicts Stop with 50% accuracy on one target. The katana Shimmering Blade (X) allows Auron to use Dragon Fang, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to all enemies and lower their Attack. The katana Shiranui (X) allows Auron to use Shooting Star which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three successive physical attacks to one target with a moderate chance to Paralyze it. ;Equipment Auron can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, and katanas. The katanas Shimmering Blade (X) and Shiranui (X) allows Auron to use Dragon Fang and Shooting Star, respectively. He can equip the following armor types: hats, helmets, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK Ultimate Guardian JP.png|Ultimate Guardian's Japanese event banner. FFRK Ultimate Guardian Event.png|Ultimate Guardian's global event banner. FFRK Defying Fate JP.png|Defying Fate's Japanese event banner FFRK Defying Fate Event.png|Defying Fate's global event banner. FFRK Window on the Past JP.png|Window on the Past's Japanese event banner. FFRK Window on the Past Event.png|Window on the Past's global event banner. FFRK Young Auron.png|Young Auron sprite. FFRK Auron sprites.png|Set of Auron's sprites. FFRK Young Auron sprites.png|Set of Auron's "Young Auron" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Auron MC.png|Auron's Memory Crystal. FFRK Auron MCII.png|Auron's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Auron MCIII.png|Auron's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Guardian's Resolve Icon.png|Icon for Guardian's Resolve. FFRK Decisive Instant Icon.png|Icon for Decisive Instant. FFRK Guardian's Resolve.png|Guardian's Resolve. FFRK Decisive Instant.png|Decisive Instant. FFRK Crimson Icon.png|Icon for Crimson (紅蓮). FFRK Hurt FFX Icon.png|Icon for Hurt (灼炎). FFRK Crimson.png|Crimson. FFRK Hurt FFX.png|Hurt. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Auron is represented by Fire-elemental cards. He is depicted in his ''Final Fantasy X promotional poster art, his official artwork and in a screenshot of the opening FMV in Zanarkand, and in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. FF TCG Auron.png|1-001R Auron. FF TCG Auron2.png|1-002U Auron. Auron TCG.png|7-001R Auron. Auron2 TCG.png|12-001U Auron. ''Triple Triad Auron appears two cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 217a Auron.png|Auron. 482x Auron.png|Auron. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Auron appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a party member. Auron is voiced by Matt McKenzie in the English release and by Hideo Ishikawa in the Japanese release, both reprising their roles from Final Fantasy X. Aside from his younger appearance, allusions are made that he is the same Auron, rather than a character adapted into the storyline. When Pete jokingly suggests Hades save Hercules the trouble of beating his next opponent and "send someone already dead" after him, Hades agrees and revives Auron, "the mother of all bad guys," offering him freedom from the Underworld if he kills Hercules. Auron refuses to help Hades and joins Sora. Later, Hades steals Auron's willpower using a statue of his likeness, and forces him to fight Hercules. Sora retrieves and destroys the statue, and Auron regains his free will before he can kill Hercules. The three team up to defeat Hades together, and afterward Auron decides to go out and shape his own story, referring to his comrades of Final Fantasy X, mainly Tidus and Yuna, who both have the famous lines "This is my story...", a theme of Final Fantasy X. Sora receives the Guardian Soul Keyblade, modeled after Auron's Masamune from Final Fantasy X. During the ending, Auron departs back to the afterlife, dissolving into pyreflies. Auron makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts χ chi as one of the obtainable character cards. He appears in the remake, Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, on several medals. AuronKH2.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Auron vs. Hercules.png|Auron attacking Hercules before regaining his free will. KH Auron Doll.jpg|The statue used by Hades to control Auron. 200px-Guardian_soul.png|Guardian Soul Keyblade. Mobile auron.png|Auron in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KHχchi Auron3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHχchi Auron2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). KHχchi Auron.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). ''Itadaki Street'' A chibified version of Auron appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, alongside chibi Tidus and Yuna in their Final Fantasy X attire. Itadaki-AuronPortrait.png|Auron in Itadaki Street Portable. ItagakiStauron.png|Auron's in-game model in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Square Enix Legend World'' Auron makes an appearance as a card. ''Puzzle & Dragons Auron appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. He was introduced in the collaboration event that happened in the North American version from November 28, 2016 to December 11, 2016. He was obtainable as a 4-star ranked unit named "Auron", with an attacker type and a fire element. In his last evolution, he becomes a 5-star ranked unit named "Legendary Guardian, Auron", with an attacker and physical type and fire and dark elements. As a 4-star ranked unit, Auron wears his standard outfit while emitting a red aura. His active skill is Now is the time to choose! and his leader skill is Dragon Fang. After being evolved to a 5-star ranked unit, Auron unleashes an attack that releases two balls of darkness while emitting a dark aura. His active skill is Now is the time to choose! and his leader skill is Banishing Blade. PAD Auron.png|Auron. PAD Auron2.png|Legendary Guardian, Auron. PAD Auron3.png|Promotional artwork. Category:Final Fantasy X player character other appearances